Proposal
by Lindsey7618
Summary: "Um, so I had a little speech prepared, but I lost it on the way here and couldn't find it. Typical me, I know. You mean the world to me, Clary, and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you want to spend yours with me. So, Clary, will you marry me?" - clizzy/proposal/shadowhunters/malec


**This is a Valentine's Day fic written (horribly) for my (platonic) Valentine/best friend who will be leaving a very nice comment highlighting all the good shit about this I'm just kidding this is trash. I tried, I swear. It's 1:26 am and I'm tired, but I love Ada 3 so happy fucking Valentine's Day bitch. Also please suggest a title. Please. Love you, idiot.**

"You're practically jumping up and down," Alec said suspiciously, crossing his arms. Hair fell into his eyes and Isabelle was too excited to brush it away. "What's going on?"

"Alec," she said dramatically, pausing for effect. "How would you feel if I proposed to Clary?"

There was a moment of silence and then a soft "oh my god" from her brother. A smile spread over her face as Alec held out his arms for a hug and she collapsed into them.

"My baby sister's proposing," Alec whispered, and Izzy realized he was tearing up.

"Don't cry, dumbass," she laughed out, blinking away her own tears. She hadn't meant to cry, but she was happy. "Look, you're going ring shopping with me, okay?"

"You want me?" Alec blinked, seeming unsure. "I'm not exactly, you know-"

"Ring shopping material? I know." She grinned, stepping back. "But I want you there for support. I need my big brother there, you know?"

Alec kissed her cheek. "I'll be there," he promised her.

What about this one?" Magnus pointed to yet another pretty blue stone.

Isabelle shook her head, suppressing a sigh. "That's more Alec, Magnus, save that for when you propose to my brother."

Alec choked on the water he was drinking, tripping and nearly falling all over the dark blue carpet. "We're not-he's not-we're not getting- who says he'll be the one to propose?' he sputtered out.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, pausing in his tracks. "Thought we weren't getting married?"

Alec's face was bright red. "I mean...you know- someday- we could, I thought- why are you always the one who takes charge and does stuff?" he mumbled, turning away.

Ignoring the two fools and the bickering behind her, Isabelle continued brushing her fingertips over the glass stands, eyes roaming around the room. "I'm looking for something siler, better to match with Clary's hair and skin tone," she murmured after a moment.

"Gold could work too," Magnus suggested, an arm now wrapped around Alec's waist.

"Yes, but silver is worth more than gold," Izzy said, "and I want Clar to have something worth almost as much as her."

"You too are so cheesy." Alec rolled his eyes.

"What, like you two aren't?' Izzy retorted. She ignored the looks the other customers were sending them. " Oh, Magnus, I love you, oh Alec, I love you more ," she mimicked in a high voice. " Magnus, I want you so much, me too Alec, why don't you come suck my-"

"Izzy!" Alec practically shouted, face now burning. Izzy smirked to herself as Magnus covered his mouth, but her attention was quickly turned towards the diamond in front of her.

"Holy shit, guys," she whispered, "I think I've found it."

She glanced back at her brother and his glittery warlock, but Alec's eyes were closed and Magnus was whispering things into his ear, most likely something suggestive, she guessed, noting Alec's still red face. Sighing, she turned back to the case since they were clearly no help.

She waved over someone who worked there. "I'm thinking this one."

The man nodded and unlocked the case to pull the ring out. "This is a very fine one indeed."

She studied it, slipping it onto her own finger. "She'll love it," she said to herself.

"It is beautiful," a voice from behind her agreed, and she nodded in acknowledgement to Magnus.

She lifted her hand towards Alec. "What do you think, big brother?"

He stepped forward to kiss her cheek. "I think it's gorgeous and if you feel it's right go for it."

She looked down at the ring for a moment. "This is it. I want this one."

Clary had given Izzy instructions to get dressed and meet her at the restaurant at seven. She checked her reflection in her phone's camera for the hundredth time. Izzy was a few minutes late, but she figured she'd just taken her usual time finding an outfit and putting makeup on.

"Can I get you something, miss?" a waitress asked after approaching the table.

"My girlfriend is actually- here!" Clary broke off with a grin as Isabelle came rushing through the doors in a black dress with her hair around her shoulders. She leaned forward to kiss Izzy as she slid into her seat.

"Sorry I'm late, babe." Izzy smiled apologetically. "Traffic, you know."

The traffic hadn't been that bad when Clary had arrived, but she supposed it could have gotten worse due to all the couples heading out to eat.

"Can I take your order or do you need a minute?' the waitress asked with a smile.

"We'll order now?' When Isabelle nodded, Clary went ahead to order for them both, earning a beautiful smile from Izzy as Clary recited her favorite dish.

Clary turned her head to watch her girlfriend after the waitress left. She looked gorgeous and Clary just wanted to run her hands through her long, dark hair and kiss her senseless, but they were in a crowded, somewhat quiet restaurant, so she refrained.

"You're staring."

Broken out of her thoughts, Clary blinked. "So are you," she pointed out, and Isabelle grinned.

"Yes, but I'm staring because of your beautiful green eyes and pretty hair and adorable face, what's your excuse?"

Clary looked away, her lips curling up in a small smile. She was sure she was blushing. "Shut up," she said, reaching across the table to take Izzy's hand. "I was admiring your beauty."

"You're sweet," Izzy murmured, looking happy but fidgeting with her napkin.

"Only to you." Clary smiled.

The rest of the evening went great until Izzy excused herself to the bathroom and kissed Clary's cheek on her way. Clary took a sip of her wine, her gaze lingering on Isabelle as she calmly walked towards the bathroom, and she couldn't help but smile because of how lucky she was to have such a wonderful person in her life to call hers.

"Alec, pick up, please pick up, answer the damn-"

"Hey, Iz, what's up? Are you okay?"

Isabelle breathed in a sigh of relief at her brother's voice. "I know you're out with Magnus and I'm sorry to bother you guys on your date but Alec what if she says no what if she's not ready to get married and I look like a fool what if something goes wrong what if-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Alec said in that same soothing voice he used to use on her when she was ten and crawled into his bed after a nightmare. "Iz, deep breaths, okay, in and out. Listen to me. If she isn't ready, you guys could have a long engagement, or just wait to get engaged. Either way, you'll still be together, and to be honest I don't think she'll say no. Do you want me to come see you? I can-"

"No, it's alright." Izzy massaged her head. "I'll be okay, you're right. Thank you, Allie."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Alec grumbled, but Isabelle could hear the smile in his voice. "You're okay?"

"I'm okay," she promised. "I'm going to do it now. I can do this."

"Leave me on speaker?" Alec asked. "So we can hear the big moment?"

"Sure." She laughed. "You're such a sap, almost as bad as my friend Ada."

"He totally is," she heard Magnus chime in, voice muffled, and she bit her lip to prevent a smile as she slipped her phone into her purse and headed back towards her hopefully soon to be fiance.

Clary looked up as she approached, but Izzy held out her hands and pulled the redhead up before she knelt to the ground, holding one hand and looking into her sweet green eyes.

"Clary, I love you," she started, her voice soft. "I've always loved you. It's always been you and me against the world, fighting crimes and demons and saving people's butts. You know, saving people, hunting things, the family business." She laughed lightly, her breath catching as she tried to steady her hands. People were starting to stare by now and Clary was wide-eyed.

"Um, so I had a little speech prepared, but I lost it on the way here and couldn't find it. Typical me, I know. You mean the world to me, Clary, and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you want to spend yours with me. So, Clary, will you marry me?"

The room had hushed entirely, everyone focused on Izzy, holding out the ring and Clary, one hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god- oh my fucking- yes, Izzy, yes!" Clary yanked her up a little too hard, but Isabelle didn't mind, her hands reaching out for Clary's waist, something steady, only to find that she was shaking too. A chorus of "aww'''s and claps sounded throughout the room but all she cared about were the arms around her neck and the lips suddenly on hers.

Isabelle pulled away to slip the ring on Clary's finger. "Oh," she exclaimed, and snatched up her purse, fishing her phone out. "Alec?"

"Congrats!" Magnus excited shouted through the phone and Clary laughed brightly, a beautiful sound that made Isabelle smile up at her and pull her in for a hug.

"I love you so much' she whispered into her ear. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Clary squeezed her tight and whispered back, "I love you too, and to be honest, I really want you in the bedroom right now."

Isabelle bit her lip and reached for her wallet. "I'm paying," she insisted when Clary protested.

"Let's go," she breathed out, taking Clary's arm and practically pulling her out. Clary laughed again and Isabelle had to smile. Her girlfriend's laugh brightened up her life and she planned on showing her exactly how much as soon as they were home.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clar," she said softly, kissing Clary's forehead.

"Love you," Clary said through a smile, bumping her arm against Izzy's, and Isabelle couldn't have been more grateful for her fiance if she tried.

 **I'd like to note that I accidentally wrote "She checked her phones reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time." That doesn't make sense. I didn't notice until the very end. Ada appreciate me.**

 **IM AWARE THAT THE ENDING SEEMED RUSHED AND THAT THE BEGINNING WAS BORING AND THE MIDDLE WAS TRASH AND IM BAD AT DETAILS AND MY CHARACTERS TALK TOO MUCH I can rewrite this later, and anyway I swear this would be so so much better if it were Malec, but I wanted to do Clizzy for my main bitch, so. (I have no idea how to write Clizzy I'm sorry and I have no idea how to write something that isn't depressing oops also ignore Jace's absence, forgot about him and tbh kinda bitter about his character and idgaf lmao anyway.)**

 **Ada, sorry it sucked and wasn't longer and sorry for the awkwardness. But I tried and I'm posting it even tho I'll regret it haha that's love.**


End file.
